My problem is you, Ponygirl Curtis
by MelodyNight17
Summary: When Johnny is caught sleeping with Dally's girl and Ponygirl finds out she's curious to why. But when she gets into a fight with Johnny and he runs away will anything be the same. (This originally belonged to Goldenthorns)
1. Chapter 1

**hey everyone im back and I know I should be workin on my other two stories but I really wanted to do this one first before I finished the other chapters for my other two stories. But be for I go on I want to thank my good friend Goldenthorns for letting me take over her story. My problem is you Ponygirl Curtis. Though the first chapter will be a little bit diffrent it will be simular. So I hope u like it. **

**_I do not own the outsiders_**

**Ponygirl's pov. **

I was sitting on the living room floor watching Dally sharpen his switch blade for like the 60th time and mutter something I didn't quiet understand. It was just me, Johnny, and Dally. It was quiet, scary quiet the only thing I could hear was Dally.

"I'm going to the lot you wanna come Johnny.",I asked getting up.

"Sure.", Johnny said as he started to stand up.

"No Johnny your staying right here! You know what you did you man-whore!", Dally screamed at Johnny as he pushed him back down his seat.

"Umm whats wrong Dal.", I said carefully not wanting to piss him of any further.

"Why don't you ask innocent little Cade. Hmmm Johnny?", Dally said getting into Johnny's face. He looked like he was going to beat him up. I hope he doesn't he gets that enough from his parents.

"Oh...I...um.", Johnny stuttered. I'm so confused. What could be so bad.

" ok If Johnny won't then I will. I caught Little Johnny here screwing around with my girl. You wanna know why Pony.", Dally said turning to look at me.

"I-I guess so.", I said deply confused on what was going on.

"Well his crush aka, y-"

"Don't tell her that!", Johnny yelled jumping up. Which really surprised me. Cause he just yelled at Dallas freakin Winston. His role model.

"And why not!", He yelled whipping his head around to face Johnny.

"Please don't tell her, I'll do anything.", Johnny said.

"Anything you say.", Dally said with a mischievous glare in his eyes.

"Yes anything.", Johnny bravely stutters.

Dally got off the couch and walked over to me. He grabbed all my hair in his hand to were it was as if it was in a ponytail and pulled down to were I was looking in his eye. He did this to all the girls he talks to. He gave me a mischievous smile and said.

"Hey Pony how bout you and me go out on a date, tomorrow around four."

"A-A d-date?", I said hoping I didn't hear him correctly.

"Yes a date.", He said getting closer to were are body's were almost touching.

My cheeks heated up as I thought of what to do. He was so close to me slapin him but you don't do that to Dallas or you get it back ten times harder. And you don't say no to Dallas either. So I'm pretty much stuck.

"Ok.", I said.

After I said that Johnny bolted threw the door and Dally let go of my hair and I chased after him. Since his parents beat him so much he had a limp which slowed him down. I catched up to him when we got to the lot.

"Johnny what's the matter.", I said.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Tell me I can try to understand.", I said putting my hand on his shoulder.

"No."

"Come on you can tell me.", I said.

"You wanna know what my problem is! My problem is you Ponygirl Curtis!". Johnny turned around and yelled at me.

I felt tears rolling down my cheeks as Johnny walked away. I ran home crying not knowing that this will be the last time for a while I while see Johnny again.

**ok that is it so tell me what you think. Review. Also sorry if i missed spelled anything thanks and don't forget to review. **

**Peace**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey everyone I'm back on this story:) yay as well sorry if this chapter isn't to good are computer crashed and it had it on it so I'm doin this from my tablet. But anyways I really hope you like**

_**I do not own the outsiders. **_

**Ponygirl's** **pov. **

When I got back home it was already night and I could see the lights on in my house. Darry's truck wasn't in the drive way but Steve's was so that meant Steve and my brother was home. I wiped the remaining tears from my face and looked in the broken mirror that was laying on the porch. My eyes were swollen but not to swollen. my Wes were no longer red from crying. I opened the front door and saw Dally in the same spot from earlier, Two-bit was here a well he was watching Mickey mouse. Steve and Soda were playing poker in the kitchen. I walked past them all and into the bathroom. I closed and locked the door then sat down on the tolit with the top down.

"Honey are you ok.", I heard Soda say from the other side of the door.

"Yea just not feelin well.", I lied.

"Ok if you need anything come and get me.", he said and walked off.

I got up and unlocked the doors after a while. I walked into the living room and heard someone in the kitchen.

"Hey Dar, need help?", I asked seeing him starting supper.

"Sure, can you hand me the butter out of the fridge?", he asked turnig to the cabinet To get corn.

I turned and headtoward the Fridge and got the butter out.

"Here you go.", I said handing him the butter.

"Thanks."

* * *

_-the next day-_

I woke the next day remembering that I had to o out on a date with Dally. I got up and went to go take a shower. When I got out I dried myself off and put on a slightly tight light green t-shirt and a pair of ripped skinny jeans. I walked into the living room and noticed a note on the kitchen table.

_Dear Pony,_

_There's left overs from breakfast this morning in the fridge. And Soda and I won't be able to get off of work intell real late tonight so don't stay out past 12. We should be home by 12 or 1. _

_Love,_

_Soda and Darry_

I put the note down and wet to the fridge and got out the left overs. I put them in the microwave for 30 seconds.

"Hey hey anyone home!", I heard Two-bit yell after he slammed the door shut.

"In here!", I yelled back.

A few minutes later Two-bit came in happier than usual.

"What's up Two-bit.", I said getting the food out ad sitting it down.

"The sky, the stars, there's a lot of things up.", he said getting the chocolate cake out of the freezer.

"What's up with you.", I said rolling my eyes.

"Well I just so happen to have the greatest plan to get back at the socs, for tryin to jump you the other day.", he said with a huge grin on his face.

I shuddered at remembering that day. School had just let out and I was walking home. I noticed a red mustang trailing me. I started to walk faster wondering if I could make a run for it But I was wrong. The blocked my path off with there car and five socs got out. They surrounded me and dragged me off to a near by alleyway. They pinned me down to the ground and I started screaming for anyone. Luckily the gang came before anything bad happened.

"Hey Pony you there.", Two-bit said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh what?", I said looking at Two-bit.

"I asked are you in or not.", he said leaning back in his chair.

"Yea sure.", I said sitting down and started eating.

**hey everyone I'm sorry it's short the next chapter will most likely be longer than usual. Also If you do not know I'm thinkin of writing another story about Pony, Curly, and a boy named Jordan who is part of the gang. So yea if you want me to do it it's about were this three boys go around and play pranks on socs In the middle of the night. **


End file.
